


Tricks, Treats, and Wolfie Feats

by A_Gentle_Lurker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid!Scott, Kid!Stiles, teenage!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Gentle_Lurker/pseuds/A_Gentle_Lurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween fic in which Derek is blackmailed into taking little Scott and Stiles trick-or-treating by his favorite sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks, Treats, and Wolfie Feats

**Author's Note:**

> My first official fic on AO3. Thought it would be fitting because I'm posting it on Oct. 31st. Happy Halloween!

“Please? Please please please pleasepleaseplease?!”  
“….No.”  
“Derek, c’mon! Please!!”   
“Laura, go away! I said no already!” Laura was basically hanging off his arm as she begged. He rolled his eyes, trying to shake her off. He should have known by now that getting rid of his sister while she wanted a favor was next to impossible.  
“I’ll do your chores for a week.”  
“Nope.”  
“A month?”  
“No.”  
“I’ll…uh….I will, ummm….Oh! I know….” And there was that look. That look that was exclusively Laura Hale that said if you don’t agree, there will definitely be severe consequences. Derek cringed, prepared for the worst. “I won’t tell mom and dad about your little incident last week.” And this part she whispered because their parents were right inside and he knew they could hear. He finally turned to face her.  
“Laura, you already said you wouldn’t say anything!” He hissed. It wasn’t like it was his fault anyway. Well, not technically his fault. Sam had been asking for it. He’d been picking on Derek all year, and usually Derek ignored the insults thrown around about him, but this one had been about his family, specifically about the teenage girl squeezing his arm right now. Calling his family weird, abnormal, freaky, he’d heard it all before. He barely registered it now. But Sam calling Derek’s sister a slut just because she refused to date him? Yeah, that warranted an ass beating. And if he’d accidentally sort of, kind of wolfed out a teensy bit during the fight? Totally not his fault. It also hadn’t been his fault that Sarah Pines had been blabbing about it just as Derek and Laura had been leaving school that day.  
“I mean, seriously, fangs! I swear I saw fucking fangs!” She’d stage whispered to her minions just as he’d walked by. Laura glanced at Sarah, eyebrows raised, and turned to Derek, who’d had no choice but to explain. Then he’d had to listen to her rant all the way home about how she could defend herself and as much as she found the whole ‘protective brother’ thing to be cute, seriously she used the word cute, which c’mon, emasculate much? She didn’t need him fighting her battles. “Just tell me next time, Der, and I’ll make sure Sam is dealt with.” He’d promised to, and he’d assumed that was the end of that. Laura, though, apparently had more devious and self-serving purposes.  
“Yeah, I may have said that, but now I think I may have spoken too hastily. I mean, Der, what if you’d really hurt the poor kid?” And Derek snorted at that. Everyone hated Sam, and for good reason. He was a dick. And judging by Laura’s tone, she didn’t care one way or the other what had actually happened. All she knew was she had something over Derek and she was gonna milk it for all it was worth. “You know we can’t just go around nearly ripping people’s heads off just because we’re stronger.” He nearly choked on his own indignity.  
“This coming from the girl who tipped Evelyn’s car on it’s side just because she was flirting with stinkin’ Jim!” He whispered back furiously. They’d become quite adept at having private conversations when their parents were within hearing distance, which when they were on the Hale property? Was always.   
“Yeah, she deserved it. She told him I’d been making out with Spencer Jones behind the bleachers, which, yeah. Gross. Only skanks make out behind the bleachers. And Spencer Jones? That guy still has his mom make him lunch. She probably picks out his outfits, too.” Derek laughed at that. “And it’s not like anyone saw anyway. I made sure.”  
“I saw.” He muttered.  
“Yes, I know. And I also know you’d never let me get caught.” She was smiling that smile at him. The Laura Hale I-can-talk-my-way-out-of-anything smile. It had stopped working on him years ago. But not really. He rolled his eyes again, because it was usually somewhere around this point in their conversations that he always felt himself begin to cave. It’s not like this was one-sided. Laura did plenty for him in return. And plenty for him that he didn’t ask for or was even aware of. Like last week when she’d distracted her parents by taking them out to dinner because she knew that Derek was going to miss curfew. They hadn’t been home when he’d gotten in past ten and he’d counted it as pure luck. Most of the time, though, ‘Derek luck’ and ‘Laura’ went hand-in-hand.   
“Okay, I’m going to plead my case one more time.” She said, resting her chin on his shoulder and gazing at him with those big eyes, the exact same color as his own. “I’ve been hoping Jim would ask me out for like, ever, as I’m sure you know.”  
“How can I not know, you whine about it to Tracy on the phone almost every night.” He says, forcing himself not to look at her. He knows if he does, he’ll just say yes and be done with it. But he wants to make her beg for it just a little bit more.   
“Yeah, whatever. The point is he finally freaking did! But he asked me to come to his Halloween party. And I said yes. And I already had a previous engagement. And I really don’t want to be rude and cancel. And I have the best little brother in the whole town. And he’s nice and generous and loves his big sister more than anything and would do anything for her, including taking little snotty kids around the neighborhood on Halloween night while they run and laugh and get sugar rushes and scream bloody murder when Mr. Tilson scares the shit out of them with his freaky ass haunted house-”   
“Okay, okay, oh my god. Stop already.” Derek laughed. “I’ll take the little brats trick or treating. But you owe me. Big.”  
“Oh so big, baby brother!” She squealed. Before he could dodge it, she leaned forward and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. He wiped it off, grinning. They stood up, and Laura opened the front door. Their mother was on the other side holding a basket of freshly folded laundry.  
“Glad you two worked it out.” She said. They smiled, and Laura opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off. “Now, what’s this I hear about car-tipping and fang-showing?” 

……..

Halloween in Beacon Hills is a sight to behold. Every house is decorated and glowing with jack-o-lanterns, every shade of orange and yellow, black cats and witches, cauldrons and spiders and webs and fog machines litter the yards. Spooky noises and music drift around the streets as the tide of children and adults make their way from house to house, screaming, shouting, laughing. Derek hates it.  
Well, maybe not hate hates it. But when you’re able to turn into a living Halloween costume at any point during the day, the holiday kind of loses it’s appeal. Not that he didn’t like it when he was little. He actually quite enjoyed it. But now it’s just loud and irritating.  
He makes his way slowly down the street, taking care to give the children lots of room, and pulls up to the curb. He gets out and heads up to the house where Laura usually comes to baby-sit. She’d been coming almost every day after school for the past three months. Apparently the kid no longer had a mother.   
He knocks on the door and waits, leaning against the side and watching the swarms of kids running around. He really hopes this night goes quick. The door opens with a small creak, and the towns sheriff stands in the doorway.  
“You Hale?” He asks gruffly. He’s in full uniform, gun at his side, and a no-nonsense expression. Derek quickly straightens up and clears his throat.  
“Uh, yes sir. I’m Derek. I’m here to take your kid out?” He says, not meaning for it to sound like a question, but it does. “Um, Laura couldn’t make it.”  
“Yeah, she called me about that.” The sheriff says brusquely. “I’ll admit, I’m a little disappointed it couldn’t be her. My boy’s really taken a liking to her. And given recent, ah, events, it’s kinda hard for him to trust many people right now.” There was something in the sheriff’s voice, something Derek couldn’t quite place, but he didn’t say anything. “Anywho.” The sheriff continued, “I’m sure you’ll do fine. Why don’t you come on in and get acquainted.” He opened the door wider and Derek walked into what would otherwise be a pleasant room if not for the almost overwhelming sense of sorrow. He nearly gagged on it, but remembered himself at the last second, and forced a deep breath. Sometimes these heightened senses just sucked. He could identify two other heartbeats in the house coming from a room up the stairs.  
“Stiles!” The sheriff called. “Come down here! It’s time to go!” A thumping came from upstairs, and a small boy with shaggy black hair came bounding down, wearing a superman costume.   
“Stiles doesn’t wanna come down, Mr. Stilinski.” The boy said. “He said he changed his mind.”  
“Did he?” The sheriff asked. The boy bobbed his head up and down, black curls bouncing along with it. The sheriff cursed quietly and turned to Derek. “Give me one minute, would you?” Derek nodded and sat down on the couch. “Scott, this is Derek, he’s gonna take you guys out tonight, okay?” Scott turned to Derek, his brown eyes watching him warily.  
“Sure.” He said after a few seconds, as if that was all he needed to size Derek up and decide he wasn’t a threat. Derek almost laughed at that. He might have to like this kid. Sheriff Stilinski turned and made his way up the stairs and Scott bounced the rest of the way across the room and hopped on the couch next to Derek.  
“Hi.” He said. Derek looked at him, and Scott grinned.  
“Hi.” Derek replied.  
“You Laura’s sister?” He asked. Derek nodded, trying to suppress a smile at this kid’s complete lack of inhibition. “That’s cool. I like her. She lets me and Stiles play video games that my mom doesn’t. Also, she lets us eat whatever we want.” Derek snorted at that. Laura, ever the responsible caregiver, he thought sarcastically. He could hear Sheriff Stilinski moving around in the room upstairs, and another much lighter pair of feet. “So, are you guys like, twins or something? Cuz you don’t really look alike.” Scott continued talking.   
“No, she’s a bit older.” Derek said. He could hear the sheriff talking quietly to his son, and tried not to listen in. He never liked overhearing private conversations, so instead he turned to Scott, who didn’t seem to mind being the talkative one.  
“Yeah, I bet she’s awesome, right? Like, she always knows all the answers to our homework. Well, I mean, not like I don’t it just takes me longer to get the answers. I don’t think Stiles really cares though, I mean he always does most of his homework at school. He doesn’t really like having a babysitter. He misses him mom still. That’s why he doesn’t want to go trick or treating, cuz his mom always took him. He says that it’s not fair to go without her cuz then he won’t be able to split the big Kit Kat with her like he always does. And his dad said that it’s important that he does regular things still. I don’t think it’s a big deal. I mean, my dad left and I still love Halloween. It’s my favorite holiday. He never took me trick or treating though, I always went with Stiles and his mom. My mom works a lot, so she can’t do it. I don’t care though, it just means that I get to stay and split my candy with Stiles. Also, a lot of times I get to spend the night. We watched Hocus Pocus last time. It was funny, but Stiles got mad when the witches tried to kill the cat. I wonder if his dad will let us watch something scary tonight.” And with that, the sheriff reappeared downstairs, behind him a small boy, even smaller than Scott, with close-cropped brown hair and wide hazel eyes. Derek smiled warmly at him, trying hard to look friendly.  
“Hi, Stiles.” He said. “Are you coming with me and Scott?” Stiles looked at him, no trace of intimidation or hesitance in his eyes, just sadness. He shrugged.  
“C’mon, Stiles, you remember what happened with Mr. Tilson last year? Nancy almost peed her pants! You do not want to miss that!” Scott bounced over to Stiles, and pulled him from behind his dad’s back. He was dressed as a cowboy, and plastic sheriff’s badge shining from his fringed vest.  
“I like your costume.” Derek said. He wasn’t sure what to do, had absolutely no experience with kids, but knew enough at least to not say something insensitive. “You’re a sheriff, just like your dad, huh? That’s pretty cool.” Stiles grabbed the back of his dad’s pant leg, and Sheriff Stilinski turned to him.  
“Look, Stiles, I really gotta go, bud. I wish so bad that I could go with you, you know that, but what happens if I don’t go to work?”   
“People might get hurt.” Stiles whispered, looking him dead in the eye. Sheriff Stilinski nodded. Stiles let go of him and swallowed. “Okay, I’ll go.”  
“Good.” Sheriff Stilinski smiled, and kissed Stiles on the head. “I won’t be gone long, and Laura said she’d be here later tonight, so I want you and Scott to listen to Derek here, and be good. Scott, that includes not running off when you’re all out tonight.”  
“Yes, sir.” Scott said. “I promise I’ll stay with Derek.”  
“Good.” The sheriff nodded and headed for the door. “I’ll see you later, Stiles.” Stiles nodded, and watched him leave.  
“Well….” Derek turned to his two young charges. “Let’s go.”

……..

The streets were loud and busy as they descended the front stairs of the Stilinski house. Bags in hand, Scott and Stiles made their way through the crowd of other costumed children.  
“Let’s start with Mr. Tilson, I wanna know what he did this year.” Scott says excitedly. Stiles nods, almost enthusiastic, and follows down the street. Derek shakes his head and follows. Yeah, Laura’s gonna owe him big for this. Mr. Tilson is always extravagant when it comes to holidays. He’s the guy with the full on light-up Santa’s sleigh complete with reindeer on his roof every Christmas, and the mini carnival in his front yard. He’s the guy with the six-foot inflatable turkey dancing in the wind every Thanksgiving. The guy with the never-ending amount of sparklers and black snakes and poppers every 4th of July. His house, any holiday, is the place to be. He has no children, his only daughter had been killed in a car accident along with his wife several years earlier. He had a kind smile and a quick laugh, a wry sense of humor and loved his neighborhood.   
Derek walked behind the two boys as the bounded up his stairs, Stiles’ mood shifting to something resembling joy as they made their way down the street. Mr. Tilson’s yard was a sight to behold. It resembled an actual graveyard, complete with fake fog, thunderstorm noises, and life-size zombies laying around. There was a strobe light somewhere giving everything a ghostly shadow. Scott hesitated at the front gate, taking it all in.  
“This is awesome!” Stiles exclaimed. “Way better than last time!”  
“Yeah.” Scott agreed. “Pretty creepy.” They walked slowly up the walkway, careful to look around the headstones. You never knew what might pop out. The front door was decorated with fake blood and red handprints. Scott rang the doorbell, which sounded like an organ. The door slowly creaked open, revealing nothing but darkness.  
“Trick or treat.” Scott said, barely above a whisper. There was mumbled laughter coming from inside the house. Derek smirked, rolling his eyes. Even when he’d been a kid, this kind of stuff never scared him. He’d seen his father completely transform into a wolf on the full moon. Not much scared him anymore.   
“Who goes there?” A low moaning voice from within the house.  
“Sc-Scott and Stiles.” Scott said. Stiles was peering over his shoulder, eyes wide and curious. A small grin was beginning to spread across his face. Derek leaned against the side of the house, crossing his arms. He closed his eyes, waiting for it to be over. The inevitable shriek told him Mr. Tilson played his trick on the boys, and they went tearing back across the yard, Derek having to jog to keep up.  
“That was so cool!” Stiles said excitedly. He was laughing and Scott was grinning.  
“Yeah!” Scott said. “Ok, let’s go to the other houses now.”   
They made their way down the block, everything else seemed tame after that. They were halfway down the next block, Derek beginning to get bored, when he heard quick footsteps behind them. They were small, and Derek knew it was just another kid, so he ignored it. The small dirty blonde head pushed past him, shoving Stiles and Scott as he made his way past.  
“Oh, whoops!” He said turning around. “Didn’t mean to shove you girlfriend!”   
“Shut up!” Stiles said, getting up. His candy bucket had been knocked to the ground, but he ignored it. “You’re such a jerk, Jackson.”  
“And you’re such a girl!” He taunted. “Hey, McCall, nice costume. Where’d you get it, the dumpster?” He ran off, cackling.  
“God I hate Jackson.” Scott muttered. He picked up Stiles’ candy bag and handed it to him. “I really wish someone would just punch him already.” Derek huffed a laugh. Kids were funny.   
“We should totally play a prank on him.” Stiles said.  
“We should!” Scott agreed quickly. “Like what?”  
“Do I have to come up with everything?” Stiles muttered.  
“Hey! Derek can help us!” Scott turned to him enthusiastically. “You wanna help us play a prank on Jackson Whittemore?”  
“Uh…” Derek looks at their faces. Scott, all uninhibited energy, and Stiles, more conserved yet somehow more threatening. He does not like where this is going…

……..

“Hello?” Laura answered her phone just as she was getting in line for the bathroom at Jim’s party. It had been amazing so far, she’d even got as far as making out with him for a little bit.   
“Oh, hey Laura!”  
“Derek?” She asks, not liking to panicked tone in his voice. “What’s up?”  
“Yeah, so listen. Don’t freak out or anything, because I’m sure everything’s just fine, but uh…could you maybe come meet me?” Derek rushed through the words like he was trying to hide something. Laura knew better.  
“What did you do?” She asked immediately.  
“I uh, sort of uh….lost the kids?”   
“WHAT?!”

……..

Laura pulled up to the curb right outside of the Stilinski house and ran toward the front steps where her brother is busy freaking out.  
“Jesus, Derek, what the fuck?” Are her first words to him.  
“I know, I know, I these kids, man, their like, not normal.” He said quickly. “I mean, one second they’re right next to me, and the next…I don’t freaking know.”  
“Der, how the hell could you lose two whole kids?” Laura asks angrily. They begin marching down the street, looking for the boys. “I mean, scent them the hell out!”  
“I tried!” He growls. “You really think that wasn’t the very first thing I tried?! There are like, eighty thousand kids running around, how the hell am I supposed to get through all that? And plus-”  
“You know what, never mind.” Laura says. She’s busy tracking the different scents wafting at her from every direction. She knows the boys better than Derek, has been watching them after school almost every day for the past few months. She might be able to narrow the scents down if there weren’t so many of them. “Okay, where was the last place you saw them?”  
“Right around here. They were planning…well…” Derek hesitates. He’s not one to worry about getting into trouble, especially not when it comes to two obnoxious but kinda funny kids. But even he knows that playing a prank, even if it is completely harmless, on another kid isn’t something he’d want to admit to.  
“Well?” Laura asks, already losing patience. “Jeez, Der, you are actually the worst. I can’t even trust you for one night?!”  
“Shut up, I shouldn’t have been the one watching them in the first place!” Derek gruffs. “You know I’m not good with kids. Maybe if you stopped worrying so much about stinkin’ Jim…”  
“You know what?” Laura huffs. “You suck.” They continue their search in silence for a while.  
“Okay, I need some details here, what exactly happened.” Laura asked.  
“Well…” Derek sighs. “The kids were kinda planning on playing a prank on this little twerp that pushed them and made fun of them. They asked me to help, and I kinda got roped into it. Next thing I know, they’re darting through people’s back yards going god knows where, and-”  
“Der, did you really agree to pull a prank on some little kid?” Laura looks at him. Well, now he feels like shit.  
“This kid was a real punk.” Derek says, trying however badly to defend his actions. “And Scott and Stiles are pretty funny kids, I mean, it wasn’t like it was vicious or anything.”  
“Okay, whatever. How did you lose them?” Laura continues. Derek just shrugs.  
“They just kinda got away from me. I stopped for a second to check the time, you know, cuz I don’t know how late kids are supposed to stay out, and they were just gone.”  
“Fuck it all Derek.” Laura mumbles. Derek just rolls his eyes.  
“Look.” He says. “They’re fine, alright? I mean, nothing bad happens in Beacon Hills. I mean, the scariest thing about this place is us.” Laura gives him a sideways glance before laughing.  
“That’s true.”  
“I mean,” Derek continues, “The worst thing that ever happens here is wolf on wolf violence.” And now Laura is giggling helplessly.   
“Stop, this is serious! We lost the sheriff’s son!” And that is Derek’s cue to begin laughing.  
“You’re right!” He laughs. “We might have to skip town! Become outlaws!” Laura is laughing loudly while still trying to concentrate on scents. It’s a losing battle. “We’ll jump from town to town, robbing banks and finding love on the fly…” Laura snorts loudly. “Nothing but the sun at our backs, and our instincts to guide us!”  
“Shut up you dork!” Laura squeals and shoves him. He laughs hard and tries to control himself. This really is a serious situation. Laura shoves him again, lighter, but he still stumbles forward a few steps.  
“C’mon.” She says. “Let’s keep looking.”

……..

“So…..this was your big plan?” Scott looks doubtfully at the wide creek in front of them.  
“Yup.” Stiles says proudly. “Ingenious, don’t you think?”  
“Uh, I guess.” Scott says. “I mean, it’ll definitely be kinda funny.”  
“Scott, c’mon, it’ll be fine. It’s not like we wanna really hurt him. Just do a little prank.” Stiles says. He holds the lizard he found lounging on the rock near the creek gently in his hand.   
“I still can’t believe we lost Derek. That was real lucky.” Scott says as they begin making their way back to town. It had taken them nearly half an hour to get to the creek.  
“I know. He’s not too bright, I guess.” Stiles chuckles. Scott nods in agreement.  
“You think he’ll tell our parents?” He asks. Stiles shrugs, unconcerned.  
“Probably. But they shouldn’t have left us with a kid we didn’t know in the first place.” He adds. Scott agrees, and they walk the rest of the way back through the streets, where a flurry of activity is still going on, but definitely beginning to die down. They go quickly to the street the Whittemore’s live. The just see Jackson heading up his driveway, a few friends trailing behind him. Scott hesitates.  
“Now or never.” Stiles says, looking at him. “If you don’t wanna do this, we can just go home to my house. I bet we can even get Derek to let us watch Halloween if we tell him we’re allowed.”  
“Nah.” Scott says. “Let’s do it.” They both run up to where the small group is, and Scott goes behind Jackson.   
“Hey, guys!” He says. They turn to him, and Stiles sneaks up behind them and drops the lizard into Jackson’s trick or treat bag.  
“What do you want, weirdo?” Jackson asks.  
“Uh, nothing….just, um….happy Halloween!” He says, and turns to run back down the street.   
“Yeah!” Stiles says, running to catch up. He turns and grins. “Happy Halloween, Lydia!” He shouts, and the cute little red head next to Jackson rolls her eyes. They laugh all the way back to Stiles’ street.

……..

“There they are!” Laura says, pointing. “Finally!” They jog up to the two kids who appear around the corner. They’re flushed and breathing hard. “Fun night, I take it?” Laura asks, grinning at their triumphant expressions.  
“Yup!” Scott says excitedly. He holds up his bag of candy. “Great haul this year!” Laura laughs and pats his head.  
“But you know, I’m gonna have to tell the sheriff that you two split. Maybe leaving you with Derek wasn’t the best idea.” She said.  
“Laura, we didn’t do anything bad, we swear!” Scott says.  
“Well, not too bad…” Stiles interjects. Laura looks between them, both wearing matching innocent wide-eyed looks. She sighs.  
“I don’t know you guys…Maybe I’ll think about letting you off the hook.” They both grin widely at her. “If you promise never to do it again.”  
“Promise!” They both say. She laughs at them.   
“Well, in that case, I’ll let it slide just this once. And since my dear baby brother did technically say he’d watch you guys until your dad got back…”  
“Hey!” Derek said. “C’mon, I mean, you’re here now, why can’t you just take over?”  
“A deal’s a deal, dude.” Laura says. She pinches his cheek and turns to leave. “Good luck. And do try to keep them in one piece.” Derek turns back to the two boys. They’re both smiling at him, but he knows better.  
“Okay, I don’t know what you two are planning, but it’s not gonna work. Halloween’s over, time to go home.” He tries to sound forceful.  
“That’s fine.” Stiles says. Derek looks at them, not believing for a second they’d cave that easily. “We’re tired anyway, right Scott?” Scott nods.  
“Yeah, we just wanna go back and watch a movie. I think Halloween is on…” Derek rolls his eyes, not so easily tricked.  
“Fine, but you’re definitely not trying to get me to let you stay up for the whole marathon.” He says. The boys smile at each other.  
“Okay, that’s fair.” Stiles says. Scott nods. They turn around and follow Derek back to the house.


End file.
